


Skewed Priorities

by Skeren



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Gen, Jusenkyo Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nabiki was regretting everything about then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skewed Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> Written June of 2007.

She wasn't sure how she should take this. On the one hand, there was a certain irony in having fallen victim to something she'd so long monopolized in Ranma, but on the other hand, she'd heard just as well as everyone else the way Xian Phu seemed to 'claim' Ranma as property of the clan because of his own accident here. It was blatant, her coming along to fight first the girl, then the boy because he'd dared drop into one of the pools of water.

That was one thing that Muu Tsu hadn't disagreed with the buxom girl over, even if he _had_ been trying to disabuse Ranma of the position of being her 'husband' from the moment he'd realized she was a he.

Nabiki wasn't a fighter like her younger sister, it just hadn't ever been one of her primary interests, and she didn’t want to get herself caught up in the politics that seemed to come with being around the Amazon village for any real length of time. While it could be interesting, possibly even profitable, she really didn't want to end up married or dead because of this trip. 

She should have known it would be a mistake to come along with this little 'escort' to get the three back where they came from. She just had to be way too stupidly softhearted when it came to her big sister. That was the only thing to explain it.

Kasumi had said please, so here she was, mercenary in a puddle when usually she was pretty good at keeping well away from these kinds of messes. In fact, if she hadn't let the horrible combination of softhearted sister love and opportunistic greed get the better of her, this once, then she would have used her brain and gotten, somehow, a lackey out here in her stead. How she would have managed that feat considering the secrecy, she didn't know, but she could have _tried_.

Unfortunately, it was way too late to even think about that, and now. Well, now she was one of the freaks. Not that this was all bad, she could have ended up something grotesque and huge instead of a creature that would, possibly, be moderately useful. After all, lizards could get in places where people couldn't… but there was the small matter of her clothes, her film, her bag, her _money_. All of these things remained in the puddle she'd crawled out of just a few minutes before. 

Unlike Ryouga, and there was no way she could have missed who, and what, her little sister's most favorite pet happened to be, she didn't have anything like super-strength to her name and her things happened to be considerably bigger than her at the moment.

She was just a normal, if slightly bigger than average, lizard. Yay.

At least this didn't pose too big of a risk of inspiring anyone into trying to marry her, if the pig boy was any indication. That was an upside that went pretty well with the new ability to get into places she shouldn't be in. 

There was, unfortunately, a much more pressing downside. 

How the hell was she going to get her things out of the stupid pool?


End file.
